


Sane Green Jealousy

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Character Provokes Partner's Jealousy On Purpose, Consensual Infidelity sort of, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, flirting with other men to make your partner jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Ron’s grip on his glass tightened almost painfully as he watched Draco saunter up to the bar, hips swinging with purposeful enticement.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Sane Green Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [servicetopthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/gifts).



Ron’s grip on his glass tightened almost painfully as he watched Draco saunter up to the bar, hips swinging with purposeful enticement. The blond leaned up against the bar at one of the few empty spaces, body angled to give the best view of his assets.

It was a tease. But not for Ron. It was a tease for the other men at the pub, ones who couldn’t keep their eyes from Draco’s ass as he walked, his lips as he ordered a new drink. It was an invitation for them to want, to perhaps have the chance to touch if they played their cards right.

It was a carefully constructed move to make Ron burn with jealousy. And oh how he burned. He could feel his cheeks flush, far redder than could be explained by the one pint he’d had to drink so far.

He wanted nothing more than to stride over to Draco, make his claim known to all these men now staring at the pretty blond, wanting him. But that wasn’t how the game went.

One of the men, a bit more bold than the rest, reached out to place a hand on Draco’s hip. Draco turned to the man, smirking, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. The man seemed to like whatever he heard, and it took all of Ron’s restraint not to cast a spell to allow him to hear those likely filthy, flirty words.

Draco let out a laugh at the man’s reply, loud enough that Ron could hear it clearly from across the room. Ron gritted his teeth, eyes locked on the pale column of Draco’s neck as he threw his head back in laughter. His cheeks were blushed a brilliant red from laughter and alcohol and the high he always got from purposefully provoking Ron’s possessiveness and jealousy.

The bartender finally came over with Draco’s drink, and one for the man who still had his hand on the blond’s hip as well. They drank in between whispered words, the flush on Draco’s cheeks only rising as he glanced away from the man and caught Ron’s gaze for just a second.

 _Merlin_ , but Draco looked good. Ron wanted him so much. Wanted to show him who love him most and who fuck him best. Soon.

Ron watched as Draco drained the last of his drink, the blond’s attention back on the man beside him. The man who was quite obviously trying to convince Draco to go to the back of the pub with him, to the restrooms, the only spot of privacy they’d get without leaving.

Draco nodded and the man smiled, giving the blond’s hip a flirtatious squeeze before turning to head for the back. Draco waited a minute, plush red lip caught in his teeth, and then he pushed away from the bar as well. He headed straight for the front door of the pub, not a glance behind him.

Ron grinned, victory over the other nameless man burning bright in his belly. He set his half drunk pint down without a second glance and headed for the door as well. Draco would be waiting for him at their flat, he knew. And he intended to work his frustration and jealousy from the past hour out to their mutual satisfaction.


End file.
